


I'm Glad You Came Back

by Captainkrueger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkrueger/pseuds/Captainkrueger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa share a small, quiet moment after the fight with Annie. Eremika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You Came Back

_"At that moment, it felt good... It was almost a relief when my body collapsed. Like it'd be okay if I died."_

_"Eren!"_

_"I don't feel that way now."_

_"I'm glad you came back."_

/o/

Eren blinked as he gazed down at Mikasa, who looked like some of the load had been lifted off her undoubtedly strong but tired shoulders. He hesitated as he tried to form a response while she held onto his hand with hers as if he would disappear if she dared let go. She need not worry, for all Eren wanted was to remain in bed with Mikasa by his side. After the time they'd all just had fighting Annie, a few minutes alone wouldn't kill them. Probably.

"I'm glad you came back to me," Mikasa seemed to say with the way she held onto his hand with both of hers. The relief that flowed through her words and gesture caused a lump to rise in Eren's throat. There wasn't a need for some grand speech about how worried they were of losing each other, it was just as obvious as breathing to them, but little reminders helped. Just like now.

"M-Mikasa," he murmured dumbly.

She looked up at him under her dark hair and smiled wearily at him. Nothing more had to be said as she rubbed the pad of her thumb against the back of his hand while they took in such precious moments of silence and solitude. But for the light breeze sleepily stirring the curtains, the outside world did not exist; there was just Eren and Mikasa, and for that they were grateful. Just a few minutes, please.

Eren looked down at her hands on his and a sliver of a smile formed on his lips. Before he realized what she was doing, Mikasa brought Eren's hand up and gently pressed her lips against it. Eren's eyes widened as Mikasa's lips lingered on his skin, sending a warmth traveling along his arm up to his face. He gaped at her as her lips pulled away from his hand, and Mikasa continued to gaze at him.

"Eren," she whispered, slowly dropping her gaze down to her knees and letting his hand go.

Without giving it much thought, Eren tenderly lifted her chin up so she could look at him once more. Enough time passed for the both of them to inhale and exhale twice before they leaned closer to each other so that their lips touched.

They were hesitant at first, unsure; small buds of color formed on their cheeks while Eren and Mikasa kissed each other, but soon enough they relaxed and melted into the kiss. Mikasa moved from her seat onto the bed, carefully hovering Eren so she did not put much weight on him. She grabbed onto Eren's shoulders as her tongue slipped past his parted lips. Eren's hands settled on her waist as the kiss grew more zealous while they poured in years of tension and frustration into it.

Mikasa's hands traveled from Eren's shouldrs to his chest, then his abdomen, lower and lower until they were close enough to brush the covers aside, but she was interrupted by Eren's stomach gurgling. Eren, mortified, tensed and glared down at his abdomen while his face turned scarlet. "Shut up!" he yelled at his stomach while Mikasa laughed, a first in so long.

Mikasa brought a hand to Eren's face and cupped his cheek tenderly. "You should eat now," she murmured, smiling at Eren. He frowned and stared down at his lap petulantly, but said nothing. Mikasa smiled, left a lingering kiss on his cheek, and told him she'd be back.

After she'd got up to leave, Mikasa paused at the doorway to look back at Eren over her shoulder. Saying it one last time, she whispered, "I'm glad you came back."


End file.
